Is This What They Call Love
by Miyokoshape
Summary: Mikan ponders her feelings. I changed a major detail you might want to check it out, it changes the story a bit later on, I have decided to make this a longer story.
1. Is This It?

Okay this is my first Alice story, I don't think I will make it any longer, tell me what you think, if enough people like it and want me to I'll see what I can do okay? Anyways read and review I prefer constructive criticism but I'll take whatever.

Just so everyone is clear, they are al 17 in this story, Mikan was awarded best student award 5 years ago so she got all those privileges yada yada yada.

_**Disclaimer: I own NOT the Gakuen Alice manga or anime, I am only a fan.**_

* * *

The night air rustled though the trees as the night wore on. It was nearing midnight and the moon was high and bright in the sky shining with the rest of the stars. Soft sobs could be heard floating on the airy breeze; the source was a young brunette no older than 17 years of age. Her legs were pulled tightly against her chest and her head was resting upon her knees as she sat beneath the blooming sakura tree. The wind played with her hair, dancing and chasing as petals from the tree fell like pink snow around her.

A twig cracked as a young man stopped in his tracks. His crimson eyes spotted the girl and his head full of jet black hair tilted to the side. Natsume stood there watching the girl who had yet to notice his presence, even though he had heard her cries a few yards before. Clad in a uniform much like the girl, a grey short sleeve top with a red bow and instead of a skirt he wore the required red plaid pants. After a moment he walked over and sat next to her beneath the tree, his tree.

"Mikan?"

She gasped slightly and lifted her head slowly; her chocolate brown eyes red and puffy, her cheeks tear stained. Wordlessly she flung herself towards him wrapping her arms around his middle and buried her face into his stomach. Her sob became extremely heavy shaking her entire body violently at first until quickly it subsided. The boy shook his head and pulled her into his lap moving her head till it was resting on his chest.

"Baka" he whispered softly and ran his hands though her hair as he sat quietly and held her to him. Everything went quiet as Mikan slowly fell asleep against Natsume.

* * *

The sun filtered though the thin pink curtain spreading across the hard wood floor. The little black alarm clock with bright red numbers that sat atop a wooden night stand read '6: 29'. The bed that stood next to the nightstand contained a young girl, with long brunette hair sprawled out, clinging to her own pillow. She shifted in her sleep as the electronic clock changed to read a minuet later.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

The alarm began shrieking for Mikan to get up as a hand came crashing down and the alarm was stopped. Mikan yawned and sat up in her bed and looked around wondering how she had gotten back here. She sighed as she remembered that morning not but a few hours ago. The 17 year old got herself up and walked to her closet and grabbed a clean school uniform, she had matured much in the last 7 years as had many of her friends. Her hair no longer held its childish pigtails but instead hung down reaching down to her lower back, although there were many times she would pull it back into a low loose ponytail. Her stick like figure had been molded into that of a woman and every guy had noticed.

Her alice had been refined to the point she merely had to think of whom she wanted to protect and they would be safe. She had also been told she held a small portion of a healing alice, linked emotionally with her nullification alice. She was currently only able to treat small laseration and other wounds as she had just discovered her alice a year ago and it took a lot to make it percise. However as a side affect she would lose a bit of her own strength, it didnt shorten her life directly but if she used too much too soon, terrible things could happen. Her classmates knew about her helping Natsume, although they didn't know about her second alice. 5 years ago after mastering her nullification alice she had begun going on missions to protect and help Natsume, he didn't seem to like the idea at first but she didn't care.

She walked into the bathroom and sighed wondering about last night.

_Did I really do that? Why? Why did he make everything okay? Was it only because he was there and I needed someone, anyone… or… I just don't get it, why he always makes me feel better, even when he teases me I feel better, about everything._

These thoughts ran though her head as she showered before getting ready for her classes, as a high school student she had begun to take on a more responsible personality, but she still kept her childish light in her. She stepped out of the shower 20 minuets later and begun drying off.

* * *

She was dressed and walking down the halls in a matter of minuets heading towards her home class. She smiled as she waved to many of her classmates and the other upper and lower classmen. As she walked into class she saw her childhood friend Hotaru Imai, a girl of the amazing invention alice. Ima sat emotionlessly near the front of the class tinkering with a new invention, which to Mikan, looked much like a pea shooter. Natsume was also already in class with his ever present buddy, Ruka.

"Hotaru-chan! Nastume-kun! Ruka-pyon! Ohayo gozaimasu!" Mikan cried out as she hurried over to her friend to give her the daily hug.

"Baka" Natsume muttered as Mikan fell to the floor in front of Hotaru and didn't move.

"Hotaru-chan! what did you do to Mikan-chan!" Ruka cried out standing up

"The new easily portable 'Baka Shooter'" Hotaru said emotionlessly "Used to temporarily paralyze any baka it is aimed towards." Ruka sweat dropped and sat back down shaking his head. "Now baka, stop crying, and how many times do I have to tell you your fifty percent uglier when you cry" Hotaru said as she watched Mikan sniffle and lay there helplessly. She hadn't started truly crying but her eyes had begun to water. Mikan sucked it up and sighed.

"Hotaru, How long is this supposed to last?" she asked her friend after she stopped trying to move. Hotaru held up five fingers and counted down, as her last finger went down Mikan lifted her arm before pushing herself up. She dusted herself off and sighed "Hotaru can I please give you a hug?" she asked and stomped her foot watching her friend.

Hotaru sighed and nodded allowing herself to be trapped in a death grip by the one girl she had truly become friends with. As Mikan pulled away students had begun filing into the class each going to their respective seat with the same partners they had had since the first day they had begun this school. Mikan waved to Hotaru as she went and sat next to her own partner, Natsume.

The class was loud as everyone piled in and met up with friends for the first time that day. Mikan sighed and stare out the window, thinking about last night, not the part with Natsume but why she was crying.

_flashback_

_It had been a long school day but finally she was free from school. She headed to the Sakura tree trying to find Persona to see if she had to help tonight. Persona was standing in the tree and jumped down in front of her._

"_Kiba Neko, you are free tonight, there are no missions, Kuro Neko will be going alone, no discussion, and do not try to follow him." He paused and looked at her for a moment. "You do however need to see Narumi he has some news for you." With that persona was gone. Mikan nodded and happily ran off to see Narumi, it had been about 2 weeks since she and Natsume had gotten a night off from missions. _

_Narumi was sitting at his desk in the class when Mikan showed up, rosy cheeked from her running._

"_Narumi sensi! Persona sensi said you need to speak with me" Mikan bowed as she addressed her teacher. Narumi looked at the young girl and his heart broke slightly. He sighed and stood up. _

"_Mikan, my sweet girl, I …" He stopped and smiled "Lets go to Central Town alright? We haven't gone on a date in a long time Mikan I miss you!" He said he just couldn't bring himself to tell her. Mikan lit up and smiled her brilliant and loveable smiled. _

"_Sensi I would love to!" she cried out and grabbed his hand as the two went down the halls heading to the bus stop that would take them to central town. The day went wonderfully for Mikan; she ate her favorite treat, Halloways, got a few new cute outfits to wear and in general loved running around with her favorite teacher. However it was soon time to go as night time fell around them and Narumi had yet to tell her of the news. As they reached the school again he sighed and grabbed Mikan wrist before he let her walk into the school. _

"_Mikan, did you have fun today?" he asked an unusually melancholy look in his eyes and a sad tone to his voice._

"_Yes sensi I did! Thank you so much!"_

"_Mikan… there's something I need to tell you, why you don't have a mission tonight" He paused before Mikan urged him on._

"_Sensi? What is it?" she asked_

"_Mikan, your ji-chan… he's very ill, they… they don't know how long he has left but… Mikan they don't think he will survive…" He finished and watched her. She didn't move, but her eyes displayed her heart breaking in tiny pieces as they filled with tears. Before he could lay a comforting hand on her shoulder she was gone, running away as fast as possible._

_End Flashback_

Mikan's eye began to tear up again as she remembered the news. It had been such a long time since Mikan had been allowed to have a night alone without going to help Natsume. The one night that supposed to be easy for her, no battling no getting hurt and she got the worst pain of all. She had run not even thinking about where she was going. When she finally stopped and looked around she was at the Sakura tree, the same tree that Natsume always sat at, only he wasn't there. Unable to think of anything else she sat, curled up against the tree and cried. She cried her heart out for an hour before Natsume showed.

Natsume looked over at the brunette beside him as she continued staring dazed out the window, her body giving off a friendly happy aura, but her eyes, her honey brown eyes were full of sadness and tears. Natsume didn't know why but his hand slipped down and onto her lap, where no one would see. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently trying to comfort her without upsetting the class; he was too tired from last night to deal with anyone's screeching. Mikan gasped silently to herself as she felt Natsume's hand envelop her own. She looked down and then to him and tilled her head.

"Natsume?" she asked barely above a whisper loud enough for only him to hear.

"Quiet polka, everything will be fine" he said he didn't know why she was upset but he hated to see her cry, hated seeing her sad, all he wanted was for her to smile, he loved that smile. Mikan nodded and went back to looking out the window. She didn't know why, and she figured she never would, but no matter what he said she always felt better with Natsume.

_Maybe… Maybe he really cares for me. I care for him… so much I want to protect and save him, I want to see him smile, and laugh, I want to see the true Natsume…is this.. is this what they call love?_

So what did you think? huh?! tell me!! lol hope you all enjoyed it, and remember if you want me to continue you have to let me know!!


	2. A Fight and Flight

Ok, So this is the second chapter, I hope you all like it. As for length I'm not entirely sure, i don't think there will be more than 5 chapters but I could be wrong. Also this is my first time writing a fight scene so tell me what you think ok? Thanks!!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice, cause if I did then I would know what was gonna happen... and I don't... hell I don't even own one Manga so don't sue me!!

* * *

Fire shot though the air, hitting an unsuspecting AAO member and knocking him over. Natsume grunted as he fell to one knee. Mikan hadn't shown up yet and he wasn't sure why but it relieved him and worried him at the same time. It was a good thing she wasn't here, that way she wouldn't get hurt, she wouldn't die out here. However that voice in the back of his head, the one that always worried about her, the one that always said the most absurd things, was nagging at him again.

_What if she got caught, what if shes hurt or unconscious ... or dead?_

Though thoughts ran though his mind at a rate faster than he was used to. It was these thoughts that made him double take as a flash of dark brown ran up to him and suddenly everything was quiet.

"Mikan!" He gasp in shock as she knelt in front of him wearing her normal mission clothes, a pair of black spandex shorts that reached just above her knees and a regular white tank top. She quickly concentrated and created a bauble shield around them. That wast what confused him though, he suddenly felt better, in more ways than one, his head slowed down, his thoughts cleared up, his heart felt lighter and his body felt stronger. Wait, His body felt stronger. He looked at her, she was concentrating on his leg where he had gotten a large gash. Tears streamed down her face from her closed eyes as she did her best to heal him. Natsume growled and pushed her off. "BAKA! what do you think you're doing!? You know that wound is too much for you!" Mikan just stared at him.

"Ne.. Natsume, I.. I wanted to help, your hurt, Please let me protect you" She said her voice small and her face tear stained. Natsume shook his head.

"I'll be fine, beside i don't need a weakened you trying to fight, you need all the strength you can get." He looked at her and his eyes softened just a tad "I'll be fine, alright, now lets go!" He got up and braced himself. "Mikan! You know the drill" She nodded and in her mind counted to three and dropped the shield from around them.

Everything was quiet, to quiet as the two fighters stood in compleat alertness. Natsume broker the silence with a soft low whisper.

"Mikan, did you get the job done?" he asked meaning the mission.

"Hai" she replied without any hesitation.

"Alright, on the count of three, we're leaving. got it?" She nodded and braced herself. One. Her head whipped around as she heard something in the trees. Two. This was different, it almost seemed as if they had really fled. Three! Mikan and Natsume took off in opposite directions, herself going towards the east and him going towards the west and all hell broke loose. Alice attacks began raining down on them as the booked it to the tree lines.

Mikan ran tough the forest, her hair whipping behind her in a pony tail, desperate to find Natsume again. She deflected attack after attack as she ran as fast as she could. She looked behind her quickly but it was long enough to cause a problem. SLAM. She fell back onto the ground but quickly regained herself and got back up in a crouching position. In front of her stood Reo, the once famous singer. She growled

"Get away from me you bastard." Inside her head she did a double take, She cussed, She never cussed and she just cussed! _This job is getting to me _she thought as she continued glaring at Reo who just stood there and chuckled. "Don't even try your alice, I'll just nullify it, so get out of my way before i have to beat you" She explained to him still in her couching attack position.

"You stupid little girl, what makes you think you can beat me, the whole of AAO is here tonight, do you honestly think that you, or that little brat friend of yours is going to get out of here alive?" he smirked "now why don't you be a good little kitten and give up. She snarled

"Don't! call me Kitten, I am Kiba Neko and i will kill you if you get in my why now MOVE!" She gave a cry of rage and lunged after him annoyed at being held up son long. He quickly moved out of the way and grabbed her by the arm twisting it behind her. She winced as he twisted it further than it should have gone before she lifted up a leg and pushed back with all her might. There was a groan as Reo landed on the ground holding his stomach. Mikan glared at him before lunging another attack at him. As she jumped up ready to kick him he reached his hand up and grabbed her ankle bringing her to the ground with a loud thud. Mikan gave out an inaudible whimper as her head smacked hard against a root of a tree.

Flipping herself backwards she crouched again watching Reo. She charged at him within a moments notice slamming him against a tree. His head whipped back nailing the trunk of the tree and he staggered a few steps before glaring at Mikan who was currently couched on the ground holding her head bleeding head.

_Blood, oh god, My head is bleeding, it hurts, so much _she thought as she looked up in time to see a blurry Reo running at her. She froze in fear before clumsily dodging to the left and watching him go as her vision began to fade slightly . As soon as he passed he was hit by a large ball of Fire as Natsume jumped out of a nearby tree and landed next to Mikan.

"Are you okay? Mikan? Mikan answer me!" Natsume grabbed ahold of her as she tried to fight off the darkness

"Hai... Nats... ume.. I'm ...fine.." the last thing she remembered is those beautiful crimson eyes filled with a haunting note of worry. Everything went dark.


End file.
